User talk:Yuki Z
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Samurai Warriors Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. If you get stuck, write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Hi it's Andrew Nicholson I am just replying to what you said on my talkpage. I found this wiki because I went on wikia.com and said in the I love box Samurai warriors and I then found this wikia. This wikia is not very big you need to make more articles and advertise it more.Andrew nicholson 16:05, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Kiyomasa Sorry for creating such as simple article. It's pretty late here and I can't get my head working completely right, but I just figured that created articles make it more attractive for contributors to edit. -- Master Sima Yi 22:08, September 2, 2010 (UTC) : It's no problme thanks for all of your hard and good work ;-) Yukimura Sanada 15:03, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Quick question... I'm not sure how this works at all, so bare with me. Hi, the name's Ace, and I'm just getting started in the Samurai Warriors Universe. I know very little about the game, though I know quite a bit about the Sengoku Period, particularly historic figures. I only have one inquiry: There are a few characters and games that I'd like to see here, mostly because I'm curious about them. The characters I want to see are Masamune Date, Kai, Oichi, Hanzo Hattori, and Kotaro Fuma. The games I'd like to see are Samurai Warriors 3 and Samurai Warriors Chronicles. I know I'm asking quite a bit from you, so if I can help out, let me know. Again, I don't know much about any of these characters. However, I do have a knack for writing and journalism, having a 101% grade in my Journalism class and 116% in my Creative Writing class during my Senior year of High School. It isn't much, but it's all I can offer. Sincerely, 05:11, September 29, 2011 (UTC)Ace Why Won't u talk to me dude Sibuna3 00:58, March 20, 2012 (UTC) :( Hello. It is me Hunger91 00:44, June 14, 2012 (UTC)Hunger91, Warrior. I edited for the 5th day, but i didnt get the badge. why? it was the Have I seen you before? badge. Ranked #2 feels pretty good, but watch out bro! I'm after #1. nobody comends second. when i catch up to you in points, would you like to have a friendly samurai points battle? P.S. I love samurai warriors, the maedas(Keiji and Toshiie), and i think Kai in SW3 is hot! Thanks for the message Yuki Z. My brother is asking me for help on this game. He said that he collect all 4th weapons & 1000 KOs medals for all unique characters but he olny get all the image galleries not all the movie scenes. can someone tell me why is it not working and how to get all the movie scenes.P.chraca (talk) 00:26, November 21, 2013 (UTC) Thank you for tell me this. if you know other people who play this game, can you ask them the same thing I ask you? He said that he has completed every scenario but he's also asking if he has to play as certain lords under certain scerarios and why is it that almost every website that talks about the cheats for SW2:Empires say that getting the 4th weapon and 1000 kills will unlock all cutscene and concept arts when it only unlock all concept arts?21:41, November 21, 2013 (UTC)P.chraca (talk)